Skullgirls: Behind the Scenes
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: You've seen what they do on film, but aren't you curious what they do outside of performance? Discover what each girl does behind the curtain.
1. Introduction

"Hello, viewers." A man in a director outfit begins to talk. "I appear today to bring you something special for all of those people who watch our famous movie, Skullgirls. We are going to give all of our actors a break for doing such a great job… but they don't know that. So now we get to see what the Skullgirls do behind the curtain. Now before we get into this, let me just say that these are a bunch of rascals behind stage, so don't be surprised. Now that we got that out of the way, let's get a move on!" The director points to the lights.

"Lights!" He says.

"Camera!" He points to the camera.

"We're on in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" The director begins the countdown.

"5…" The lights adjust.

"4…" The cameras get into position.

"3…" The camera crew is in position as well.

He mouths out 2 and 1 as he points at the camera to roll.

* * *

What kind of chaos goes on? Find out next time!


	2. Scene 1: Cerebella's Lost Hat

"Let's start off the morning with Cerebella. Say hello to Cerebella." The Director says as the camera zooms in on Cerebella waking up from her slumber. She reaches her hand to grab her favorite orange hat which gives her her muscles. She reaches where it usually is, but she can't feel it with her hand. She pulls her head up to see that the hat is gone.

"Hmm? Where's my hat?" Cerebella asks.

She begins to search her house. She looks high and low for the hat, but can't seem to find it. "Maybe I should try to ask all of the rest of the cast." Cerebella gets up and walks out the door. She finds Nadia.

"Hey, Nadia." Cerebella greets.

"Hello, Cerebella. You look a little worried. Are you looking for something?" Ms. Fortune asks.

"Why yes, Nadia. I am trying to look for my hat. I can't find it." Cerebella replies.

"Oh dear! That is a cat-astrophe!" Nadia says in worry. "That is the thing that makes you fight well, and we're on in thurrrty minutes!"

"Can you help me?" Cerebella asks.

"I wish I could, but if wishes were fishes, then the world would be an ocean… and I would have an all you can eat buffet!" Nadia says. "Speaking of fish, that's the reason I can't help. I'm starving!"

Nadia runs off with empty stomach and Cerebella continues to search. She searches everywhere, but can't find it. She begins to ask more people.

"Nope, haven't seen it." Filia says.

"THAT'S WHY SHE DOESN'T WEAR HATS!" Filia's hair shouts.

"Why would I take your hat?" Valentine questions.

"I hate that stupid hat!" Painwheel screams.

"I would love to help, but I've kind of got my hands full." Parasoul apologizes. Umbrella tugs on her dress. "Not now, Umbrella."

"No hat here, now go away before I pull out my true form." Double commands.

When it seems that Cerebella can never find it, she sees a sign.

"What's this?" She leans in to read it. "To: Cerebella… put your head between these two restrained logs and find your hat. Well that's a no-brainer."

The camera moves around the corner to show Peacock with a rope next to her. Her top hat has a pair of scissors coming from it. "Come on, you skinny f*ck, do it."

Cerebella leans in and Peacock cuts the rope. The logs crush her head with the traditional Skullgirls KO sound. Cerebella screams in pain as Peacock begins to laugh her ass off.

LATER…

The camera zooms up on Cerebella's destroyed face. Blood is all over her face. However, her hat is unharmed.

"Who's laughing now, Peacock? I got my hat back!" Cerebella says ingeniously with a slur.

* * *

"Whoa. That sure was carnage in there." The director says in shock. "That was just a taste of what comes next. Tune in next time, folks!"


	3. Scene 2: Marie's Great Freakout (Part 1)

The director goes back on the air a few days later.

The director speaks. "Greetings, everyone. I am here again today for more hilarious outtakes! Now today, we will be…" Suddenly, the cameras are redirected. "Hey! What the…"

Ms. Fortune comes on the camera, leaving the director with no cameras.

"Greetings, everyone. Would you like to see some boring stuff as usual or follow me to some real comedy gold?" Ms. Fortune asks the audience. She turns the camera to her face to continue talking.

"Should we stop her, sir?" One of the guards asks.

"No no, keep the cameras rolling. I want to see how good this is." The director has a smile on his face.

"Okay, now Bloody Marie herself is playing Skullgirls and she can't even get past her own final boss. Watch this, she is freaking out."

The camera spins around again to see Bloody Marie's door slightly open as she is holding an X-Box 360 controller. She is playing as Ms. Fortune. Her fingers are moving faster then lightning.

"Just, freaking, wow." Marie says. She continues to press buttons and you see her die. "Stop killing me! This is me, and I command you to go easy! You know, every time this boss kills me in any of her stages, I have to do all three of them again!"

She hits restart and tries again, but dies yet again.

"Stop freaking killing me!" She hits restart and tries once more.

"Oh my god!" Bloody Marie leans back in her chair, with her hands over her face. "Why do I freaking explode after every stage?"

Bloody Marie gets used to the pattern of the first stage.

"Yea, you freaking like that? And now I'm owning you."

She gets her ass kicked by the second stage.

"Okay, what…? Stop! Stop!" Marie screams as she once again dies. She gets up from her seat and yells, and then gets back in her seat. It doesn't last long as she dies yet again and gets up from her seat.

"Freaking stop!" Marie screams. She stuff in her room lifts off the ground for a moment, but falls back down.

Ms. Fortune is chuckling to herself. Marie continues to play disregarding her temper.

"Stop… stop! This boss is freaking retarded!" Marie shrieks naively that she just insulted herself.

One of the security guards walks into her room. "Marie, that is enough! Get off the X-Box!"

"No!" Marie screams in denial.

"I am sick of listening to this…" The guard begins to talk, but gets interrupted.

"This boss keeps on killing me! It's not like it's any other boss, this is myself we are talking about!"

"I am so tired of listening to this everyday. Get off now!" The guard commands.

"This, boss, is, too, hard! Yell at the director!" Marie shouts.

She continues to plat discounting that the guard told her to turn it off, and she once again dies.

"Oh my freaking god! I'm gonna kill the director! I, will, kill, you!" Marie bawls "Stop killing me!"

She finally gets past the second stage.

"Yea, now I got past your second stage, how do you like me now?" Bloody Marie says like she has won already…

"NO! No!"

…and she doesn't. "The director made this stupid game, why don't you yell at him?" Marie asks.

The guard gives her a mean look.

"What?" Marie says with an attitude. Marie gets pulled aside.

"Didn't I tell you to get off?" The guard says unhappily.

"No, I don't want to get off!" Marie screams.

"I am telling you now, turn it off." The guard orders Marie.

She returns to the screen for a moment to scream something else.

"I will freaking find the director and I will kill him!" Bloody Marie cries. "I will kill you and eat your first, born, **child**!"

"I will not tell you again, Bloody Marie. Shut it off!" The guard has had enough now.

"This boss has killed me about 20 times, and everyone is going to think I am pathetic!" Marie yells at the guard.

"Now, Bloody Marie." The guard is not buying her excuse.

"Oh my god!" She goes to turn it off and says one more thing. "I will find that director and kill him. He is going to be sorry for making me so hard in this game!" Marie finally shuts it off and walks out of the room.

* * *

"How was that for a show, folks? There's more coming up soon. Don't miss it!" Ms. Fortune says her farewell as the camera turns off.


End file.
